


"As It Rocks"

by dont_try_this (sychononny)



Series: Monsters In The Dark [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Manhandling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sychononny/pseuds/dont_try_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angsty beat-poem about Sam Winchester enduring things no child should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"As It Rocks"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This poem is also best read in a beat poem style. Even more so than the last one was. 
> 
> It was hard to convey through written text, the way it would sound if it were vocally performed through speech. If you're familiar with ani difranco's style of performed poetry, then you might be able to guess the expressive dynamics that this is trying to imply through the formatting style. 
> 
> Just think of the words flowing like a river; pausing and rushing by turns to tell the story. Punctuation and spaces-added suggest pauses. While lack of punctuation suggests where it tumbles together one-word-over-the-other in a headlong rush. Longer sentence groups have a different speed than the individual words spread out over page lines like a freefall. Or at least that was the intention. Of course, the reader can read it however they prefer to. =)

\-------

Sam rocks.

On the corner  
of the bed  
near the window.

He rocks.

Ignoring  
the wet spot,  
as  
the night's  
activities  
seep  
back  
out  
of  
him,  
like an open wound.

He rocks.

Watching traffic.  
Hoping  
one day  
he'll  
be  
noticed  
by those  
who drive  
on by.

 

He stills --  
headlights  
that  
turn  
white curtains  
into  
yellow ones.

 

Eyes closed --  
In mute denial  
of

opening  
doors,

jangling  
keys,  
and

thick

leather

boots.

 

The hand  
-  
still  
pulls him  
from the window.

Still  
pushes him  
onto  
his  
back.

Still  
spreads  
him  
open - so far open.

And,  
there's  
 _nothing_  
he  
can  
do -  
except  
listen

to  
the  
bed

as  
it rocks. 

\----------------


End file.
